


Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Under the Stars

by Esuerc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuerc/pseuds/Esuerc
Summary: This is a NSFW variant of Chapter 7 of my story, Dear Hearts and Gentle People!Horror Sans takes Reader up Mt. Ebbot to watch the stars, but it doesn't stay casual for long.Sans is finding it harder and harder to control his urges around you, and he's finally about to snap.





	Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a NSFW variant of Chapter 7 of "Dear Hearts and Gentle People"!
> 
> The beginning starts out just like the normal chapter would, but has been modified to fit into a more... Intimate version, so to speak!
> 
> THE MAIN STORY:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290738/chapters/43289837
> 
> OTHER NSFW CHAPTERS:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DearHeartsandGentlePeople

\--

Out Under the Stars

\--

Deep through the woods, Sans led you up a narrow deer path that walked the side of the mountain.

The trees began to thin out, the sky becoming more visible the farther you went.

Sans would take a look back at you every so often, but said nothing. You were both content to walk in silence, the forest around you quiet save the sounds of owls and the occasional bat.

A clearing sat ahead, situated on a small plateau that barely sloped. The grass was high, nearly up to your knees as you tread forward, stopping once you stood in the middle.

Sans motioned for you to place the quilt on the ground, the two of you stomping down the grass until it lay nearly flat. Afterwards, he set the telescope up, gingerly positioning it as though it was something precious.

Maybe it was.

As he set it up, however, his one red eye moved to you. The glow of it was sharp in the dark of the night, the contours if his face illuminated by the moon above.

His gaze trained on you hard, though not out of malice. It looked to be more out of curiosity than anything. “paps told me what happened in town.” He started plainly. “somethin’ spooked ya. rattled your bones.” He chuckled quietly.

You sat on the quilt and buried your hands in the long sleeves of Papyrus’ sweater. It was more a someone than a something, but Papyrus hadn't known the specifics of the situation.

You could tell Sans a small skeleton that looked vaguely like him, but with startling blue, star-shaped eyelights grabbed on to you, acted like you'd known him, tried to drag you away to meet someone else.

But you didn't. You didn't have the confidence to speak up about it. You hadn't the urge to talk at all, come to think of it. You got along fine enough so far without uttering a word.

Sans noted your trepidation and didn't push. Instead, he sat on the quilt himself, not far from you, and angled the eyepiece of the telescope toward him.

It seemed like he didn't want to talk about it either.

“how much do you know about monsters?” He questioned cryptically when the silence got heavy.

You shook your head plainly. There wasn't much you remembered about monsters at all: where they came from, how many different types there were, who their leader, if any, was like.

You'd lost most of that to whatever happened to you.

Sans simply nodded and brought the eyepiece down to his working eye, peering through it, “monsters are…  _ were _ , from the Underground.” He paused, thinking on how to word what he wanted to say, “this mountain, ebbot. it's where they…  _ we _ came out.”

A single bead of sweat ran down his skull.

He was struggling to get his facts straight, it seemed. You didn't say anything, and let him continue at his own pace.

“like I said earlier. there was nothin’ but gems and crystals down there. we wished on 'em like they were stars.” Sans pushed the telescope down, away from his face, “nothin’ like this.”

Shimmying over, he let you take the telescope and peer through. Several constellations shone brightly from where you sat, undiluted from the light of the town below. You knew there had to be thousands if not millions more, but it would take somewhere far more remote to see them all.

\--

Sans watched you raptly as you squint your eye shut, moving the telescope about to other clusters of stars. He'd been the same way when he and Papyrus showed up on the surface. After they'd been ripped from their own timeline, that is.

After the initial shock wore off, and the imminent butting of heads, he'd taken it upon himself to watch the stars with his brother.

Content though they were to see the real sky, to live in a timeline where they didn't need to worry about where their next meal was coming from, Sans was always cautious.

Vanilla wanted nothing more than to send the copies of himself back to where they came, but Sans wasn't about to let him banish him and Papyrus back to that literal hell.

He knew without the help of him and Papyrus, the monsters Underground may very well starve, but he couldn't do a thing. If he was lucky, the timeline shifted in a way that no one even noticed they were gone.

Almost like Gast--

You waved your hand toward him, catching his attention before he could finish his thought. Sans was almost grateful you'd broken him from his reverie--all he needed that day was to be stuck in a thought loop.

Scooting forward, he took the telescope from you without moving the direction, and peered inside.

Just where you'd pointed it, the makings of what could have been a red star were seen. It twinkled brightly against the blue and black backdrop.

It was probably Mars, if he was looking at it right.

Sans pulled back and looked with his naked eye, the faint red of the faraway planet visible just a ways from the moon.

He glanced over at you, only to find you laid out on the quilt, your eyes trained on the sky. Studying you for a moment, he pretended to fiddle with a knob on the telescope. He could see out of the corner of his eye when you stretched your arms out behind your head.

Your spine popped loudly.

A shiver ran down his own, and he put his socket back up to the telescope to ignore the way his bones heated up. Last thing he wanted was for you to know that… well, those noises did things.

Skeleton things.

Things that would make him use a raunchy pun.

Something involving the word “bone” and letter “r”.

Sans shook his head and laid back himself, content to watch the stars as well.

Or so he told himself.

There was a heat that sat in his hips, at the base of his pelvis. And when he glanced over at you from the corner of his eye, he watched the rise and fall of your chest.

Sans was finding it harder and harder to control himself around you. He couldn't deny he watched the way you walked, the expressions you made, how Papyrus’ sweater hung on your body.

Raising a hand, he placed it in his socket and gave a quick tug.

The heat in his shorts was becoming unbearable.

Rolling on to his side, he simply stared at you until you couldn't help but notice. The red of his eye illuminated the blanket under you both, his wide smile just a tad strained.

Your eyes tore away from the sky to stare back at him, a line of electricity between the two of you that was hard to ignore. Trying your best, you turned your head away and watched the stars as hard as you could, ignoring the way Sans moved himself across the blanket toward you.

Soon, his hands slithered across your stomach, startling you, and he tugged you the rest of the way toward him. He easily overshadowed you with his size, one of his large hands sitting on your hip as his constant smile sat against the top of your head.

You hardly knew what he was up to, though you had some ideas as your heart began to quicken, your breath short. His fingers slid from your hip and across your sweater, slowly rising up to rub at the bottom of one of your breasts.

Breath hot against you ear, you shivered when Sans chuckled lowly, his hand coming up to fully grab at your breast, “would be a shame to waste a moment like this, huh, kitten?” He laughed darkly, your body pulled fully into his side as his face rested just at your shoulder.

The hand grabbing your tit moved down your belly again, lifting the hem of your sweater enough that he could slip past to the edge of your pants. His fingers crawled under bit by bit, pushing their way under the band of your panties until they arrived at the apex of your legs.

You sucked in a deep breath as one finger slipped into your folds, tickling at the small bundle of nerves at the top.

“why don't we make the most of… this? no humans, no papyrus, just us? what d'ya say,  _ kitten _ ?” He purred the pet name into your ear as another finger slipped between your legs, his hand cupping at your mound needily.

“promise you'll enjoy yourself.” Sans’ finger moved against your pussy, tickling at your hole before you'd answered him fully. You moved your head away from him so you could think, but he simply followed, yanking you closer to his face with the arm that lay under you.

Moving so he hovered over you, he ran his tongue along the side of your throat, his hand moving out from between your legs for a moment.

He grabbed hold of the belt of your pants, taking the panties with it, and tugged them down. Without fully having them off, the cloth gathered around your knees, his hand returned back to your pussy.

Though this time, he ran four fingers along the length of it, his teeth nipping at your throat as your hands pushed at his chest weakly.

His fingers played at your clit until he began to feel a welcome wetness form between your lips, his fingers coated in it.

“there's a good kitten. or should I say pussy?” You could have slapped him for the terrible pun if you weren't so focused on the way he slipped a finger inside you, and then another. Sans slowly began to pump them, adding another finger inside your tight hole as he pulled his face from your neck.

His free hand came up to pet at your tits again, his fingers plunging deep between your legs as you struggled to think.

You slammed your legs shut around his hand, pinning him in place before his eye flashed a bright red.

Your legs parted against your will, pried open by what you could only assume must have been magic.

Sans only laughed quietly as he continued to finger you, your hands wrapped around his forearm as he pinned you to the ground.

You felt yourself getting close, a tightness building in your belly as he moved a fourth finger inside you.

They moved along your walls, sharp phalanges rubbing at the bundle of nerves just inside until you felt yourself coming undone.

Your legs shook as he brought you over, his hand still thrusting into you as you came. You grew over-sensitive even as he continued, his fingers now coated with slick as he rubbed his thumb against your clit.

Watching your face, Sans enjoyed the way your it screwed with pleasure as he pushed his fingers into you, disregarding how overstimulated you already were. He enjoyed the way your lips parted so you could take deep breaths, your heart beating heavily under his hand.

Pushing hard against your clit, you felt yourself tighten again before his fingers slowed. You sighed with relief when they receded, pulling out of your cunt as Sans took a moment to laugh at the way you looked.

Your face was flushed, sweat gathered at your forehead. He brought his hand up and licked at the juices there, gauging your reaction.

Fuck, you tasted so good. He ran his tongue along his digits, gathering what he could greedily as you came down slowly from your orgasm.

You could see from where you were laying a faint glow from his shorts, the fabric straining against a very obvious erection.

Swallowing hard, you felt as Sans pulled your shoes and pants off completely before positioning himself above you.

Hands placed against the sides of your head, he ran his clothed erection across your cunt, watching you squirm beneath him as your clit was still too sensitive to the touch.

But he didn't care, and wrapped his arms under you after giving a few more strokes. He pulled you with him as he rolled on to his back, leaving you sitting on his hips. His dick pressed between your folds, magic hot under his clothes.

It wouldn't hurt to have some fun, would it?

With hesitation, you grabbed his shorts and tugged them down, letting his cock bounce free. It glowed brightly in the dark, a bead of precum running from the head as Sans let out a shaky breath.

It was thicker than your arm, curved as it bobbed at being freed. 

Gently, your hand moved to touch him, running down the length of it slowly. You smeared his precum down it, allowing your hand to move a little more smoothly as you began to stroke him in earnest.

Closing his bad eye shut, Sans watched you wrap your other hand around him, your fingers brushing against his pelvis every so often.

It felt so fucking good.

Your hands were too small to wrap around his cock completely, but from the quiet pants Sans elicited, you knew you were doing something.

A large, bony hand came down and stopped you, pulling you into his lap by the wrist.

“turn around for me.” He ordered, and you moved around so your ass now faced him.

Sans dragged you along his cock slowly, getting himself wet from your soaked pussy, and loving the way you let him take control.

You leant forward, hands placed on the quilt between his legs as he pushed you up by the hips.

The head of his cock lined up against your opening, just barely pushing in before he sat for a second.

Waiting for you to look back at him, as you glanced over your shoulder, Sans pulled you down on his cock, sliding into your wet folds in one go. You clenched around him, holding tightly to the quilt as your walls adjusted to his girth.

It was too much at once, and you had to hold back a pained yell as your walls stretched too quickly to accommodate him. Sans groaned loudly at the sudden warmth and tightness, his eye flashing brightly.

Luckily, he gave you a moment to get used to his size, your legs spread far apart to help ease the pain of being filled so quickly.

Soon, your body began to relax, your walls finally stopping their trembles as you made a slow rise and fall on Sans' cock. You could hear him suck in a breath at the small move, before you tried for a little further.

The last thing you expected when you went to watch the stars was to be fucking in a field somewhere. Not that you were complaining considering the way the monster under you felt between your legs.

Facing away, you couldn't see the line of sweat run down the side of his face, or the way his cheeks tinted a deep red as he held you in place. He savored the heat around him, the tightness around his cock. Hell, he didn't mind the view either.

Pushing you up off him a few inches, you felt every bit of him as he slipped out. Just the head remained inside your cunt before he slammed you back down, his hips coming up to meet you.

The head of his cock speared as deep as it could, his length filling every bit of your pussy. Your fingers curled into the quilt as he did it once, twice, three times.

He bounced you up and down on him, phalanges tight on the skin of your hips, his teeth slightly parted as he breathed heavily. Enjoying the way his dick curved inside you, hitting that bundle of nerves on your inner walls, you stifled a moan in the sleeve of your sweater. 

He began to fuck you in earnest, your pussy relaxed around him as you let your head drop. You just wanted to feel good, wanted to focus on what he was doing to you.

You clenched around him slightly, earning yourself a deep groan as he fucked as deep as he could, your legs starting to burn as you continued to bounce up and down.

Sans only continued, his fingers digging into your hips as he fucked you. He opened his one good eye to stare down at himself, watching his cock fill your cunt, before he brought his gaze to the sky.

The stars were still so nice to see even after some time of being on the surface. That, combined with how you felt on him was pure bliss. H

could get used to this.

His pace quickened as he bucked into you, your legs slightly sore as you continued to fall to meet his hips.

Coming close, you tried to hold out just a little longer, forcing yourself to stay still on his length as you squeezed your walls around him.

This seemed to surprise Sans, his red eyelight trained on you as his hands scratched at your hips. His teeth parted with a chuckle at your attempt to control the situation, before he all but pulled pushed you up, his cock bouncing away from inside you.

You whined somewhat at the loss, so close to orgasming, but squealed as he pulled you back to sit on his ribs, your wet pussy right on his shirt. He pushed your back forward until your face was in line with him, his thick ecto-cock bobbing near your lips.

“kitten being naughty, huh?” He chuckled, though out of breath, “I'll let you make it up to me.” He laughed quietly again, his hands running up the length of your thighs, enjoying the softness of your skin. "what's the phrase? spare the  _rod_?"

From this view, he got a good look between your legs, your pussy flushed and wet after coming so close to the edge.

He watched as you leant forward hesitantly, your lips parting, and gave a lick to the head of his dick. Sans stifled a hiss and closed his sockets, savoring the way your tongue felt against him.

You were so small compared to him, your legs barely curling around his ribs, his hands covering a great deal of your hips.

Humming, he tensed when your mouth wrapped around him, taking the head between your lips before letting it slip out. He'd let you go at your own pace for a moment, content to enjoy the weight of you on his body.

When you pulled him into your mouth again, he held tighter to your legs, letting out a hiss as your tongue lapped against him, the head of his cock at your throat.

You continued, bringing a hand up to stroke the remainder you couldn't take into your mouth, bobbing up and down on his dick as he thrust lightly with his hips.

You held yourself up with one hand on the quilt, the other wrapped around his cock as you sucked him off in earnest.

Running your hand along the base of his pelvis, his fingers clawed at your skin, and he forced his hips up. His cock slipped into your throat, gagging you somewhat, but you continued.

Scratching at the bone of his hips, you couldn't deny you enjoyed his loud pants from behind you, the way his hands tried their best to spread your legs. You knew you were soaking his shirt, your legs parted as your sensitive folds rubbed at his sternum.

What Sans wouldn't give to pull you closer to his face and lick at your dripping folds, but that would mean you couldn't reach him the way you were now.

He'd just have to settle.

You sucked at his cock harder before pulling it from your mouth. You ran your tongue along the length of it as you stroked, occasionally dipping the head back between your lips. 

Sans tried his best to force himself farther into your throat, but you would push up and away from him.

You wouldn't let him have his way too much, taking the chance to hum around his cock, pushing it as far as you could into your mouth while you scratched at his pelvis.

Sans came quick, sharpened phalanges surely drawing blood as he cum in your mouth, shooting hard into your throat. He did his best to thrust up, but you held him in place on the ground.

Taking what you could into your throat, you continued to move along him as he came.

You didn't stop stroking him, and swallowed what you could as you ran your tongue and lips along him.

It was hot as his magic slid into your belly, your mouth coming off him with a slick pop as he just nearly finished cumming, coating your chin as the last bits spurted out.

His cock twitched, covered in saliva and magic as you leaned back up, your hand just barely brushing against it as you gave it a few more tugs.

Sans stared hard at you with his one good eye, his chest expanding heavily, before moving your hips back toward him. Taking the chance, his tongue slipped from between his teeth and lapped at your pussy.

The magic of his tongue burned at you, though you couldn't help but cling to his ribs as it slid down the length of your slit, then back up again.

Concentrating on your clit, he flicked his tongue, his bottom teeth just barely dragging along it as he moved to your entrance. His tongue slipped easily inside and tasted everything.

Your wetness, the salt of his precum, everything. He held your hips tightly as you ran your hands along his spine, your breasts heavy against the edge of his ribs.

You reached out as he ate you, tugging at his cock in unison with each one of his licks. His cum coated your hand, gathered all over it, glowing against your skin.

You held still as he clenched a bit, his tongue slipping out of you.

He moved to sit up, and you slid down his ribs to land in his lap. Sans’ cock slipped between your folds as he moved, your clit already sensitive from a moment before.

He hadn't entered you again, and instead ground himself against you for a moment.

You couldn't help the shiver that ran through you, especially when his hands pried your legs open around his.

“there's a good kitten, huh? told you you'd like it--the truth's hard to  _ swallow _ , isn't it?”

You would have groaned if you were currently enjoying the way he slid over your cunt, his fingers playing at your folds. They tickled at your clit, but not enough to get you off.

He was going slow on purpose.

You watched as the head of his dick disappeared and reappeared, sliding against your soaked pussy. Honestly, you had only expected to come out here and watch the stars.

But this was a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

Slowly, Sans coiled his arm around your waist and ground you against him, letting your knees sit at either side of his legs. His fingers parted your lowers lips as he gave a few earnest thrusts, before they began to rub at the soft bundle of nerves at the apex of your legs.

With only a few more thrusts of his cock, you shivered, finally coming against him as he simply continued. His hand roamed up to grope at one of your breasts, still thrusting through your orgasm.

He stopped for a moment when you tapped his arm, finding yourself a little overstimulated, his hold tight on your tit. Obliging, he simply held you against his chest.

You couldn't see him from the way you were seated, but he was staring up at the sky again, his chin rested at your shoulder. Slowly, you came down from your high and watched the sky with him.

The stars were beautiful, only slightly obscured by a few wispy clouds. The moon still stone bright against the nearly-black backdrop, dotted with little pinpricks of light.

Still holding onto you, Sans fell onto his back, taking you with him. He couldn't only chuckle when you turned around in his arms, the back of your head smarting from having hit his collar bone.

You slapped the center of his chest in only slight irritation, and moved to sit back on his hips.

Pushing his cock back between your folds, you faced him this time as you moved your hips against him slowly.

Sans’ dilated red eye watched you intently, his face flushed, before he closed his sockets. He let his head loll to the side as you worked against him, running his cock along your pussy lips, his hands kneading your hips.

With enough teasing, you stood on your knees and grabbed hold of his dick, angling the head at your entrance. His eye peeked open to watch as you slowly lowered yourself onto him, your hands splayed against chest.

You took every inch painfully slow, the glow of his dick disappearing inside you.

Once he bottomed out, you let him sit for a moment before you began to slide up off of him, his hands still on you. Slamming down on his cock, his knees bucked up, his one working eye flashing when you did it again.

Soon, you were in control, setting your own pace as you sat atop him, taking his cock deep into your cunt until you couldn't any farther.

Sans was bigger than you--not like Papyrus was--but enough that he easily took the reins and moved you along.

You gyrated your hips, leaning forward as he thrust up and into you, your cheek against his chest. Every inch of him rubbed at you in all the right ways, every rib of his length hitting you wonderfully, stretching you around him.

You sat up on your legs and held just the head in your cunt before plunging down on him again and again. His hands rested on your waist, fingers digging into your soft flesh as he could vaguely make out the sway of your breasts from under Papyrus’ sweater.

Moving his hands up as you fucked him, he hooked his fingers under your bra and pulled up. Taking your bra and sweater off, he threw it onto the quilt behind him, your body in full view now.

He couldn't help but fondle you, his large hands squeezing at your pert tits as you bounced on his cock, until something inside him snapped.

The ecstasy on your face, the pheromones you were putting off, the  _ smell _ of you.

He couldn't take it.

Rolling over so he was now on top, he didn't give you even a moment as he fucked you wildly. His hips slammed against your ass as he thrust into you roughly, his fingers tight against your shoulders to hold you still.

His one good eye glowed brightly, the whole socket filled with crimson as he grunted loudly with each thrust.

The sound of him pumping into you, the way he  almost animalistically fucked you against the ground had you close to coming.

Pushing your knees up further, closer to your breasts, he seated himself on the backs of your legs. 

His cock filled you out so nicely, stretching your walls as he hovered over you. He watched the way your breasts bounced with each push, squeezed together between your legs.

Sans screwed his eyes shut to enjoy the feeling, the savor the sounds of your quiet moans under him as he got closer and closer. It would be any moment now, and he'd fill you with his magic, cum so hard, so much he wasn't sure you could take it all.

His hands twisted your breast, fingers pinching your nipples as he fucked you harder. His weight kept you pinned, the base of his cock slamming against your pussy lips as he bottomed out over and over again.

Bending low so his forehead lay against yours, your hands now around his neck, he felt you tense up. Your hard nipples rubbed against his ribs, his fingers tangled into the sweater gathered around your head.

You cried out as you came, your fingers scratching at the back of his spine as he continued to thrust.

Your cunt trembled around him, tightening around his cock as he went a few more times. He gazed down at your flushed face, the way your tits shone with a light sheen of sweat.

But he didn't stop, and continued to plunge into you roughly. You were so tight, so wet, and damn it, you smelled amazing. It was sending him into overdrive.

What was it going to be like when he and his brother were in heat?

Just thinking about what they could do to you had him cumming.

Tearing a line through the quilt with his phalanges, he came hard, spilling hot magic into you. Sans continued to fuck you as he filled you up, his cock enveloped by your tight pussy as you took everything he had.

Sitting up, he kneaded at your tits as he continued to thrust through his own orgasm, pinching your soft mounds between his fingers.

His hips slowed as he hadn't quite stopped spilling into you, the bright magic slipping from your folds as he brought himself down. But he hadn't stopped moving until near the very last bit.

Letting himself slip from your cunt, he shot onto your swollen lips and belly, before finally it came to an end.

Sans stared down at you, sitting back to hold your legs open. The cum on your stomach glowed brightly against your skin, sliding down the curve of your body until it made it's way between your legs.

He watched as your chest rose and fell deeply, his gaze falling to your cunt as his magic seeped out of you, thick and bright.

The sight of it made him want to go for another round, until your pussy was full.

Instead, he pulled your legs slightly farther apart and made eye contact with you.

“why don't you show me just how much you've got, Kitten?” At first, you didn't know what he meant, until you followed his line of sight down between your legs.

Obliging, your hand snaked down to your cunt and parted your folds, your fingers teasing your clit as your walls pushed out more of his cum onto the quilt.

Sans simply watched as you played with yourself, the way his magic collected under you, slipping between the crack of your ass.

It was almost a pity he didn't knot. Keeping it inside you until you were near to bursting would have been bliss. Making you take his knot would have been amazing, if not to keep you tied to him for just a while longer.

There would have been no escape, then.

He wanted to ram into you until you were begging for it, begging him to cum so hard he'd might as well mate you.

Licking at his teeth, his own hand joined yours, and he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive nub. His free hand still held your legs open, brushing up and down the length of your thigh.

You shivered as he took over completely, his fingers sending you into another orgasm again as the last bits of his magic spilled from inside you.

There was no way Papyrus wasn't going to notice when you two got back.

But was that a bad thing?

Letting your legs relax, you breathed a sigh of relief. Sans plopped down next to you, his cock still at attention as he adjusted his shorts around his hips.

Now that you two had finished that round, the cold of the air hit you hard. Curling in on yourself, you found your body pulled closer to Sans, his arms coiled around your midsection.

You fit under his chin, warmed as he gathered you against his side without a word.

His arm snaked up between your breasts and sat there, his hand laid above your heart as he felt the thrum just inside your ribs.

“what can I say? y'had me seeing  _ stars _ , kitten.” Sans joked, his one working eye half-opened to watch you. His fingers clawed their way up from your chest to your throat, his large hand pressed against your cheek, “but I'm thinkin’ I might wanna see the moon.”

You stared at him with a deadpan expression. Of course he'd make an ass pun.

Greedy _and_ a terrible comedian.

He chuckled as he pushed you onto your side and pulled you flush against him. His cock slid between your legs easily, lubricated by his own magic.

Pulling your leg up by the thigh, he moved his hips, sending his length across your already abused lips. He kept you pinned to him, his other arm under your waist, his hand wrapped around one of your breasts.

He breathed hot against your ear, the head of his cock sitting against your ass. “how about one more go?  _ ass- _ uming you're not too tired?” He laughed, pushing himself just barely inside your rear hole.

He paused as he waited for you to answer, receiving a nod in return.

Within a second, he was slipping into you again, inch by inch into your ass as he fondled your chest. Filling you, he gave a few shallow thrusts before slamming into your ass harshly.

Sans held your leg high as he fucked your ass deep, his sharp phalanges scratching at the soft tissue of your breast. He grunted against the side of your head, pulling out completely before ramming back into you.

He watched over his shoulder as you clung to the blanket, your tits moving with every slam of his hips.

Sans’ teeth parted and grazed against your throat. The urge to mark was strong, especially with the noises you were making, the way you felt around him. Your hand slid back across his cheek, tickling at his vertebrae.

He stretched your ass, his and your cum coating his cock as he slammed his hips against you. The sound of your ass slapping against him was music, the wet noise of your body taking every inch of him, the quiet moans coming from your throat.

Hand moving from your tit down between your legs, he played at your clit until you couldn't take it anymore.

You came around him again, though this time he did, too. Your legs shook as you couldn't control the noise that came from between your lips. You cried out as his fingers never stopped against your clit, your walls clenching tightly around Sans.

He held you still on his cock as he shot into your ass, his teeth just barely clamped around your throat as you trembled around his fingers still playing at your pussy.

This time he didn't pull out, and kept himself seated until he felt the last bits of magic leave him. The cum threatened to spill from around his cock, but he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to see it.

You relaxed from your orgasm, breathing ragged even as he still unloaded in you. Your pussy tightened in reflex to your orgasm, Sans fingers moving from your clit downwards to stimulate you further.

You had no idea how a monster could cum so much in such a short amount of time.

His hand on your thigh moved around to sit on your hip, the other under you moving to do the same.

Still inside, he rolled you onto your belly and moved his cock in your ass slowly, fucking you for just a moment more to make sure he'd filled you up. Your chest was pushed against the ground as he brought your ass into the air, your legs spread.

From there, he pulled out his cock and watched his seed begin to flow down from your ass between your pussy lips. There was so much of it as it began to collect at your knees, your legs alight.

You audibly sighed at the loss, at the way you felt his magic spill from your ass and flow over your pussy.

His cum slipped down your thighs and belly, glowing in the light fog that had gathered around you. You caught your breath, cheek pressed against the cold quilt as Sans’ fingers ran along your cunt, causing you to push out more of his magic.

If you weren't tired out before, you certainly were then.

Spent, you let him pick you up and place you on a clean part of the quilt, his body curled around yours as your clothes were now too far away to reach.

You were utterly spent, your body sore as he pulled you as close as he could to his chest. Sans’ hand moved between your tits and rested over where your heart lay, his cheek pressed against the top of your head.

He wanted to feel your heartbeat in your chest, quickened because of his actions, because of how he'd taken you over the edge and then some.

But for now, he was content to lay there, your nearly sleeping form next to him.

Laid out under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, you can read the main story as well as other NSFW chapters here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DearHeartsandGentlePeople


End file.
